


Memories

by tennambarmetta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, So everything got out of control and this happened, Then Kano and Nelyo appeared and we all know the Feanorians carry the sads with them, This was supposed to be a short fluff with little Earendil and Pengolodh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennambarmetta/pseuds/tennambarmetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kano (Kanafinwe): Maglor<br/>Nelyo (Nelyafinwe): Maedhros</p></blockquote>





	Memories

Pengolodh entered his chambers. (He couldn't call it a library, not after the one he had in Gondolin.) He was planning to work on his book for a while before resting. Instead, he saw Earendil, sitting on his chair and trying to read a book.

"Hail, little prince!"

Earendil turned to him and smiled. "Pengolodh!" He ran to him and hugged his legs.

Pengolodh stroked his hair and laughed. "What are you doing here, little one?"

"I'm reading!"

"Really? What are you reading about?"

"I was reading your writings about Gondolin!"

"A-Are you sure you're old enough for them?"

"I'm nine, I'm old enough! Also, I wanted to remember."

Pengolodh kneeled so he could look directly into his eyes. "What do you want to remember, Earendil?"

"How beautiful the city was. The music and songs. My grandfather's wisdom. Also, the toys Ecthelion used to carve for me! I... I only have one of them with me now. And the days when my mother was really happy."

Pengolodh could see Earendil's eyes were wet.

 _He is so young, yet he has suffered so much,_ he thought. _When I was his age, I'd run through the fields, laugh and play. I was carefree._

"I'm afraid you can't find these on this pages. These are the kind of memories you treasure in your heart rather than books. But, I think I have an idea." He smiled at Earendil and gently dashed away his tears."You have to wait though. Promise me you'll be patient."

"I promise!" said Earendil, who seemed to have cheered up a bit.

Pengolodh smiled to himself. _A gift worthy of a young prince, which he shall cherish for the rest of his life..._

 

About a year later, Pengolodh knocked the doors of the house Idril and her family now lived in. Tuor opened it.

"Good morning, my lord."

"Morning, Pengolodh." he said sleepily, "How can I help you?"

"Is Earendil home?"

"Yes, come in!"

He followed Tuor into a room where Idril, Voronwe and Earendil were sitting. He greeted them with his head before turning to Earendil.

"Happy begetting day my prince! I have a gift for you."

He gave Earendil a red, thin journal. Earendil opened it and read the first page before turning back to him. "Thank you, Pengolodh!"

"I told you to be patient didn't I?" he laughed.

"What is that, Pengolodh?" asked Idril.

"My Lady, your son and I had little conversation about Gondolin a while ago, so I decided to prepare him this. I wrote down my and other's happy memories of Gondolin in it."

Pengolodh realised her eyes were getting wet. "Thank you." she said and he smiled.

 

Elwing found herself going through her husband's possessions again.

 _He has already left, if you too act like this what will the children do?_ A voice inside her screamed.

But she found herself holding that red journal again. He had told her about it many times. He told her how much he treasured it, especially after Idril and Tuor left.

_Why leave it behind?_

_Perhaps he wanted to leave a part of himself behind._

_Or maybe he just didn't want to risk something happening to it out there?_

Whatever his reason was, she was determined to take good care of the journal.

_It'll probably be one of the only things the boys will have of their father._

 

"Saeliel!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I want you to search Elwing's house. Take any little thing that is ... that would be meaningful to the children." She nodded and left.

"I thought we were taking them as hostages Kano."

"We- we are. But they're children, Nelyo! Children! What if no one comes back for them?"

 _Then they will be of no use to us either. We're monsters, Kano. And you know that. They won't change that. Nothing won't. Some things are better left unsaid,_ Maedhros thought.

Maglor's soldier returned with a few toys and a red journal. Maglor gave them to Elrond and Elros.

 

Elrond and Elros were sitting in their room and in the ground stood things they had to divide amongst themselves.

Elrond studied his twin's face and his eyes lingered on his thin beard.

"So what do we do?" Elros asked.

"You take mother's ring and Maglor's sword, I don't want them. And our toys too, there will be many children in your line."

"And what about you? Take father's journal, I doubt my heirs would be interested in it and I'll die anyway-"

"Elros please-"

"What?" he snapped. "That's my fate and I chose it willingly! I... I'm sorry." he said in a calmer voice.

"Don't be. I will take the journal then. And Maglor's harp too."

 

Elrond was proud of his library. ( _Their,_ Celebrian would correct him. _Don't forget I brought some of them from Lorien. Okay, maybe the majority are yours and maybe only five or six of them are mine but its still ours. I'm the Lady of Imladris now, remember?_ ) And between all these thick, ancient, valuable books his favourite was a thin, red one and to him, it was priceless.

It contained memories of a place he's never been to and a family he's never met.

"Ada?" someone tugged at his hand. "Ada, read me a story?"

Then Elrond had an idea. In fact, it was the most mischievous he had for a long time.

Elrond smiled at Arwen. "Let us go to the garden then. The weather is quite nice today. Come on, go on ahead." He picked up the journal from its shelf and followed his daughter to the garden.

"Greetings, Glorfindel."

"Hello, Lord Elrond."

"I was going to read Arwen a story. Would you like to listen as well?" he asked, unable to hide his grin.

"I'd love to, my Lord."

And Elrond started to read:

_When Ecthelion returned from his watch, he found Earendil swimming in his fountain. Tuor his father, Idril his mother and Lord Glorfindel was with him. Ecthelion of the Fountain was furious and he challanged Lord Glorfindel... to a water fight, which he lost and he was ashamed._

Elrond saw Glorfindel turning red and burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kano (Kanafinwe): Maglor  
> Nelyo (Nelyafinwe): Maedhros


End file.
